Goodbye My Lover
by curvychick11
Summary: if you read this songfic without reading A Chase and Jack fic you might get a little lost. Warning : Chase might be OOC


I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. So don't sue me and any OC's are mine so have a happy read

Song : Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt

Characters : an older Jack Spicer, Chase Young, and my oc's Jia-Li, Jaxith, and Jade

Warning : Chase might be OOC

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**

The room was silent say for the soft peeps of a heart-monitor and the hissing sigh of an oxygen-tank. The large bedroom was dimly lit by a few lamps, but the moonlight lit up the rest of the room as it streamed in from the French-windows--the mixture of muted gold from the lamps and the sliver rays of the full moon caressing the aged figure hidden beneath IV's, wires, and a thick coverlet--surrounded by his children.

Jack Spicer, Evil Genius, has lived and done things longer then most people half his age, but then again most people didn't have an immortal Tai Chi Master as a lover.

**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won  
...**

Chase Young watched from his perch on the window-seat a mask of indifference firmly in place as Jack's children gathered closer to their ailing father.

Jade stood to Jack's right in her black pinstripe business suit she had gotten as a gift from her father when she took over the CO, sobbing quietly into Jaxith's shoulder in his usual baggy attire as he gently placed his hand over Jack's. Jia-Li stood silently beside Jack's left, his white and blue monk robes paled in comparison to the albino's ghostly coloring like a white angel or demon as his ruby gaze went unblinking as he thumbed his black pray beads.

Chase looked away as if saying their goodbyes were the most borings thing in the world.

**So I took what's mine by eternal right  
Took your soul out into the night  
...**

Chase zoned out their only daughter's crying as his mind replayed the past.

_"Out with it, Spicer, before my minions drag you out." _

_"I wanted to give you a gift." _

_"What is it?" _

_"Well, open it and find out." _

"_That was a very brave stunt you did, Spicer…brave, but stupid." _

"_Chase, I…" _

"_Oh god, please don't kill me," _

"_For a moment there I thought you fell asleep, am I really that bad?"_

_"Ai cheng" _

**It may be over but it won't stop there  
I am here for you if you'd only care  
...**

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"You haven't been around for seven weeks, Spicer, even the monks stated you've been absent from all Shen Gong Wu searches and showdowns." _

_"I've always been sick it's just worsened this week. I-I think it might be the stomach flu or something." _

_"What else hurts you?" _

_"Do you want the pain to stop?" _

_"Wan an…ai cheng." _

**You touched my heart, you touched my soul  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind and that I knew when  
My heart was blinded by you  
...**

_"I gave willingly what your body needed to sustain the life you hold within you." _

_"W-what did you say?" _

_"Your with child." _

"_Dragon babes grow quickly if the sire's seed is strong." _

_"I-I don't know, but it hurts, oh, God, Chase it hurts." _

_"It seems young Jack Spicer is more then what he seems to be." _

**I've kissed your lips and held your hand  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
I know you well, I know your smell  
I've been addicted to you  
...**

"_Why are you still here?" _

_"Get out," _

_"Than hate me…Despise me all you want." _

_"As long that I know you're here… "_

_"Wo de."_

_"Yong."_

**Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
...**

Chase watched their adult children' s reflections in the windowpanes filing out of the room, the last to leave was Jia-Li as he reached out to close the door he caught his sire's eye in the glass. How eerily similar they were yet so different. Jia-Li glanced to the side where his father lay then back to Chase, no words were spoken from either warrior, yet both knew what would come from this…lost.

Neither Master Monk and Tai Chi Master fought for Jack dislike the thought of a father and son fighting and they had respected Jack's wishes, but soon none of it will matter.

Jia-Li bowed to his sire in respect and as did Chase as the pale haired monk closed the door, by next sunrise they will on longer be sire and son, but enemies.

**I am a dreamer and when I wake  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take  
And as you move on, remember me  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile  
...**

The warlord slowly made his way to Jack's bedside and ran his gloved fingers through the now pale crimson colored hair, his skin still just as pale with a few laugh-lines here and there, Spicer still looked beautiful to the soulless warrior.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, their ruby hue having dulled over time to a pinkish color yet still shining with such adoration it was nearly blinding.

The aged genius reached out timidly placing his fingertips ever so lightly on the dragon lord's arm-guard only for it to be caught in a warm leather incased hand. Jack held his breath as he watched Chase bring his arthralgic hand to the immortal's youthful face and sighed when his palm cupped the smooth warm skin.

**I've watched you sleeping for a while  
I'd be the father of your child  
I'd spend a lifetime with you  
I know your fears and you know mine  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine  
And I love you, I swear that's true  
I cannot live without you**

Chase slid Jack's hand along his cheek and began to kiss and nip each fingertip earning a gasp and sigh from the man. Young dragged his tongue down Jack's palm to his wrist placing a kiss on the pounding pulse-point.

Jack reached up with his other hand and combed his fingers through the silken curtain of dark emerald locks.

The dragon thrashed and snarled within its keeper, the scent of death lingering about its mate like an unwanted fog on a clear night.

"I will miss the feel of your hair in my hands and the heat of your lips on my skin."

"Is my hair and lips going to be the only things?" as he leaned in and nipped his fangs along the sensitive flesh of Jack's neck, soothing the wound with his cool tongue.

Jack gasped and tried to push Chase away, but his trembling arms couldn't hold back the wall of muscle as Chase covered his body with his own.

"No, Chase, I'm too old and ugly to do such things with you now."

"You're never too old for sex, Jack, have you forgotten my age already."

Jack blushed and shook his head.

"And you are not ugly, you are just as beautiful now then when you fell into my arms."

**Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
...**

In a rust of Heylin magic and Chase's hands they were stripped naked, the machines gave out a loud flat-line, but they were quickly silenced with a mere flick of the warlord's wrist.

Chase leaned forward and kissed Jack _gently, _in all of their sixty-odd-years together. Chase has never been gentle before.

The thought of his lover's gentleness flew right out of Jack's head as he arched his back at the torture of Chase's lips, tongue, and hands on his bare flesh.

The pleasure felt endless…

**And I still hold your hand in mine  
In mine when I'm asleep  
And I will bare my soul in time  
When I'm kneeling at your feet  
...**

Jack panted for breath as his heart struggled to pump blood through his trembling limbs, while Chase curled cat like around him, the immortal's heart pounding just as hard.

Jack didn't notice that he had closed his eyes until a soft humming holding a melody that he had heard only a few times when Jade was still just a baby.

"Chase,"

The humming stopped and the immortal pulled Jack closer to his chest.

"No, keep humming I like the tune, it reminds me of a Chinese song my mother use to sing to me."

Chase gathered Jack close keeping him warm as he softly sang in his mother's ancient tongue of the moon and sun, of sky and water, of heaven and earth, and the demons that dwell in all.

**Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
...**

Chase knew the moment Jack's soul left his aged body like a cool whisper against the immortal's skin, instantly a sharp pain tore through his heart, the shattering pain felt more worse now then it did back then like some one reached into his chest and was crushing his heart.

The Dragon roared in agony realizing that Chase Young bellowed out his sorrow just as loudly as he cradled his lover. His whole being crumbed when his pillar was no longer holding him, he felt hollow…broken.

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow**

The dragon lord sat in his throne over looking his kingdom of darkness and fire laid out before him. His golden gaze hollow, his reptilian face a mask of indifference, his black heart forever shattered.


End file.
